1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dispensers, and particularly to a removable dispensing cover for a tissue box enabling a user to easily and automatically draw out a tissue sheet concurrently with the process of opening a fresh box of paper tissues for immediate use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tissue boxes are used in many homes and offices. These are convenient toiletry items that have many uses besides covering or wiping one's mouth, nose, or face, such as a replacement for napkins, or for wiping dirt and wastes from surfaces. The most prevalent use, however, arises in times of sickness or allergies, when one has to cope with runny nasal passages and expectoration from coughs and sneezes. Unfortunately, the act of an ill person opening a fresh box of tissues may give rise to potential transmission of harmful germs. Most conventional tissue boxes have a removable cover over a slit plastic sheet from which the user must insert their fingers through to draw out initial sheet(s) of tissue in the box. Unless the user's hand has been sanitized, the chances of contamination are rather high. Moreover, some users may not be sufficiently dexterous in removing the cover.
In light of the above, it would be a benefit in the art of dispensers to provide a means of opening a fresh box of tissues with ease and relatively minimal contact with at least the initial sheet therein. Thus, a removable dispensing cover for tissue box solving the aforementioned problems is desired.